One Big Happy Family
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Nozomi and Honoka and their 7 children. Their one big, happy family life. Dedicated to OuMiyuki, A.K.A Miyuki-chan
1. Nap Time

**One Big, Happy Family**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Nozomi**

 **Genre: Romance/Family**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Welp…after reading Miyuki-chan's NozoHono story on "Movie Dates" I decided to make my own. This one's for you, my friend~! Hehe! Enjoy!**

"Mama!" a little 7-year-old blonde girl comes running up to her purple haired mother and jumping into her arms. "Mama Zomi!"

Nozomi looks down at her poor child as she picks her up. "What's the matter, Elicchi?" She notices a scrape on the little blonde's knee. "Oh, my! What happened here?"

Another girl, who has black hair tied in pig tails and is slightly a head shorter than Eli, comes running. She is also the same age as her, though, some don't think so.

"It was an accident!" Nico tries to defend. "I didn't mean to push her down while playing tag!"

Nozomi glances at her petite child and then back at Eli. "Is it true, my darling Elicchi? Did Niccochi hurt you?"

The little blonde nods with tears in her eyes. Nozomi kisses her on the cheek to calm her down and looks at her other child.

"Niccochi, don't be so rough next time, okay?" she says with a bit of a stern tone.

"Yes, Mama Zomi," Nico nods.

"Good. Now then, Elicchi, lets take you to your Mama Honoka-chan so she can take care of you." The purple haired woman carries her child to the living room where her wife Honoka is lying on the couch. She just got done cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes all by herself after feeding her younger children, Umi and Kotori, her most favorite and, 6-years old. They also have Maki, Rin and Hanayo, who they have adopted from an orphanage not too long ago. They are a year younger than Umi and Kotori.

"Honoka-chan," Nozomi calls. "Can you help me with Elicchi here? I need to tend to Maki-chan, Rin-chan, and Hanayo-chan in a couple minutes."

Honoka wouldn't budge. Instead, she groans and turns over so that her face is on the pillow. "Awww! More work? I've done enough feeding Umi-chan and Kotori-chan their food. I just can't resist them wearing their oh-so-cute pajamas you bought them~!"

"Oh, you mean the little bird and bunny PJ's~?" Nozomi asks. "Yes, they are quite cute, indeed. But that's not the point. You know how hard it is to manage 7 kids on my own."

"Yeeeaaaah, buuuut….." Honoka lifts her head and then plops it back down on the pillow. "I'm tired right now. Can it wait until…."

"Honoka-chaaaaaan…." Nozomi's voice sounds a bit evil for a second and that's not good for Honoka's ears. She looks up to see the viplet haired girl grinning evilly, raising her free hand and wiggling her fingers. "You don't want to get this, do you~? Hmmmm~?"

Honoka immediately jumps to her feet and takes Eli from her. "Ahhhhhh! Hey, hey, not in front of the children!"

"Oh~? I'm sure they wouldn't mind a little show~" Nozomi giggles.

"Nozomi-chan!"

"Hehe! You're so easy to convince, Honoka-chan~!"

"Oh, stop!" The ginger haired woman turns to Eli. "Now then, Eli-chan, let's take care of that wound, okay~?"

"Yes, Mama Honoka!" Eli nods.

As she walks away with her child, Nozomi turns toward her three other younger children who are standing in front of her, happily waiting patiently for her.

"Hey Mama Zomi, nya~!" Rin cries joyfully.

"Ummmm…hi, M-Mama Zomi…" Hanayo says as she shyly looks down at the floor.

"Hi, Mama Zomi," Maki says as she twirls her crimson hair with her index finger.

"Hello, my darlings~" Nozomi greets back with a huge hug for the three of them at the same time. "How are you all doing today~?"

"Awesome!" her three children say in unison.

"Hehe! That's what I liked to hear~" she says. "But you all ate lunch an hour ago, so guess what time it is? Nap time~!"

"Awwww, maaaaan!" Rin groans. "I'm not even tired yet, nya!"

"How about this: I can read you three your favorite bedtime story."

This perks up the three of them and all of them nod quickly. Nozomi guides her children to their bedroom where they all share and the three of them climb into bed and Nozomi tells the tale of "Rapunzel"

**Meanwhile**

"And there we go~!" Honoka says as she puts a band-aid on Eli's leg and gently lifts her off the table. "All better!"

"Thanks Mama Honoka~!" the little blonde says.

"Now then, I think it's time for you and Nico-chan to take a nap now. Your Mama Zomi's already put your younger sisters to bed. Maybe you two should get some rest too."

"Awwww! Do I have to?"

Honoka nods and leans in to whisper in Eli's ear. "If you don't, you know what happens to me, right? And you do NOT want to see it."

Eli nods and gives her a thumbs up and skips away to let her petite sister know it's nap time. Honoka stands up, lets out a sigh and puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh! Speaking of nap time, I better check on Kotori-chan and Umi-chan~!" Honoka walks to their room and opens the door just a crack. She can almost squeal excitedly at the adorable sight. Kotori and Umi are sleeping together in their cute animal pj's while holding their plushies. "Ohhhhh, they are soooooo adorable I can't stand it~!" she whispers loudly. However her happiness is vut short when Kotori moves a little and her little bird plushie drops on the floor. Kotori moans and tries to feel where her stuffed animal went to, already close to crying. Honoka gasps and quickly runs over and gently returns the animal to her. Kotori sighs happily, hugging the gray bird tightly and falling right back to sleep. Honoka stifles a giggle as she leans over to softly kiss her on the cheek. She then goes over to kiss Umi on the cheek as well, but when she turns to leave, she hears Umi moaning and reaches a hand out, almost close to crying as well. Honoka shakes her head in dismay with a smile still on her face. Umi is a very clingy girl when it comes to Honoka, isn't she? She kneels down and kisses her again, plus giving her a light hug.

"Good night, Umi-chan," she whispers.

Umi calms down and falls asleep, hugging her little bunny plushie tightly with a small smile on her face. Honoka walks out the room and gently shuts the door.

"Well, well~!" Nozomi's voice startles the ginger. "That was very kind of you, Honoka-chan~"

The ginger turns and smiles at her wife. "I had to, Nozomi-chan~! You know how Umi-chan is with me!"

"But isn't Kotori-chan your favorite, too?"

"Of course! They are both my favorite~! Hey, come on! You know how they are with me! They are the most precious daughters in the world, as well as our other 5 daughters."

"Hehe! Glad you think so." The violet haired woman steps toward her beloved, wraps one arm around her waist, and pulls her close while tipping her chin to her level. "Then, shall we go to our room, sweetie?"

Honoka blushes and nods. "Of course, Nozomi-chan….WAH!" She feels herself being lifted off her feet and now carried bridal style.

"Great~! Then I shall take you there, carrying you like this~!"

"Huh~? Whyyyy~!?" Honoka can't help but laugh.

"Cause I want to~! You better keep quiet though since we're near our daughters' rooms."

"Oh, okay!" Honoka's voice immediately comes to a whisper.

"Alright! Here we go!"

Nozomi sprints down the hall with Honoka enjoying the ride, though it's a short one honestly, right toward their master bedroom. Nozomi tosses her ginger haired wife on the bed and jumps in shortly after. Honoka laughs as Nozomi tries to grab her and gets pulled toward her large chest. Her face is completely buried in Nozomi's breasts. Honoka is now flailing wildly, trying to break free from her grasp.

"Mmmmph! Mmmm! N-Nozomi-ch-chan….mmmph!" Honoka cries.

"I can't hear you~!" Nozomi teases. "Speak up, will ya~?"

Honoka uses all her strength to finally pull away from her wife's grasp and pant heavily to catch her breath. "Y-you're….haaaah….so mean…Nozomi-chan….haaaaah!"

"Fufu~! Am I~?" The violet haired woman shifts herself on her side and pats next to her. "Come here, darling~"

The ginger haired woman cautiously crawls next to her beloved. The next thing that happened and Honoka can barely comprehend it for a moment, is that Nozomi pulls her into a deep passionate kiss. The ginger immediately returns it as she wraps her arms around her neck and both of them fall on their sides, kissing over and over, enjoying the moment, wishing that it will last forever. They pull away to finally catch their breath and stare lovingly at each other for what it seems like a couple hours have gone by. From the first time they met back in high school, to falling in love, to getting married, their bond has been the very close since then. Honoka was Nozomi's admirer, probably admired the busty purplette more than anybody else. And thus, the moment their eyes met, they knew it was fate to meet and fall in love like this. None of that changed when they confessed to each other and then started going out. Especially after getting married and having 4 children of their own, plus 3 adopted ones. Nozomi and Honoka's family life has been a very happy one.

Honoka smiles at her wife as she brushes a strand of hair away from her face and kisses her cheek. "Nozomi-chan…"

"Oh, Honoka-chan…." She whispers back and caresses her beloved's cheek.

The two share another passionate kiss, turn around and face the ceiling, holding hands.

"You know, Nozomi-chan," Honoka says, breaking the silence. "Having 7 children…yes, they can be quite a handful, but the thing is: no matter how annoying they can be…it's nice. They are just so adorable seeing them like this~!"

"Fufu~! You're so cute, Honoka-chan~!" Nozomi says. "But you should know that they won't be like this for very long once they have grown up."

"So~? Let's enjoy it while we can~! After all…." The ginger cuddles closer to her beloved. "We are one big, happy family."

Nozomi gives her beautiful smile as she pets her wife like a puppy. "Yes. We are a happy family, indeed."

* * *

 **A/N: I tried to make this as cute as possible! I did the best I could. Hehe~! You all should know why I wrote something like this. So, I hope you enjoyed this, especially you, Miyuki-chan! Let me know if I should continue this~!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! Long and detailed ones please~!**


	2. A Day At the Park

**Chapter 2**

 **A Day At the Park**

Nozomi and Honoka take their seven kids outside for the day since it's bright and sunny. Umi is clinging onto Honoka while Kotori is holding her mother's hand. Nozomi is trying to manage the super hyper Rin while Maki is just walking with Hanayo while the shy honey blonde clings onto the red head as she frantically looks around to see if anything will jump at her. Eli and Nico just run ahead of their parents, just excited to play on the playground they always play in.

"E-Elicchi! Nicocchi!" Nozomi calls. "Slow down, please! I-I can't handle…..Rin-chan! Hey, will you quit wiggling around?"

"The park! The park, nya!" Rin chants. "Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya~!"

Honoka laughs nervously. "U-ummmm…Nozomi-chan…if you want, I can take one of the kids. Here, how about I take Hanayo-chan?"

Nozomi glances over at the honey blonde. "She seems okay next to Maki-chan. Could you at least take Rin-chan? She's just…a handful at the moment."

"Sure." Honoka starts to walk towards the orange haired girl, but she has to use all her strength to even walk towards her daughter since Umi is clinging onto her mother so tightly. Then, the ginger has an idea. She picks up the shy bluenette and puts her on her back then takes Rin's hand. Umi squeals cheerfully, putting her hands in the air. Nozomi giggles at this cute sight.

"Seems like Umi-chan likes this ride~" she teases.

"It's the only way to take Rin-chan," Honoka says. "Besides, Umi-chan doesn't want me to leave her at all, so she has to cling onto me every time we go somewhere."

"She's very shy, you know that," Nozomi says.

"Yes, yes, I know. Hey, we're almost there anyways. So, let's go."

"YAAAAAAAAY!" Rin says loudly as she runs full speed ahead, dragging Honoka along. "PARK! PARK! PARK, NYAAAAA~!"

"W-wait, Rin-chaaaaaaan!" Honoka cries as she is helplessly being dragged by her own daughter.

Umi hangs on for dear life while Kotori is being dragged with Honoka. Nozomi gives a nervous smile.

"Well, ummm, at least I don't have to deal with Rin-chan for the moment. Eheheh…"

When the big family finally arrive at the playground, they let their daughters run and play. However, Umi is very hesitant and chooses to stay close to her mother Honoka. She hugs the ginger and buries her head in her chest, whining softly.

"H-hey, Umi-chan," Honoka says. "Ummmmm….could you let go?"

Umi whines as she shakes her head. The ginger sighs. She feels that she can never break Umi's shy habit. However, Eli takes notice of this and runs over toward her mother.

"Hey, may I take Umi for you?" she asks.

"Yes, please!" Honoka replies, feeling relieved.

Eli taps the bluenette's shoulder, but it only startles her and hug Honoka tighter.

"Umi! Hey, Umi!" Eli says. "Why don't you play with your big sister?"

Umi slowly turns her head to reveal small tears in her eyes. She grips onto her mother's shirt and looks down at the ground.

"Go on, Umi-chan," Nozomi says. "Elicchi won't leave you. Neither will Mama Honoka. We're right here."

Umi looks up at her two mothers with her big adorable golden eyes and then back at Eli. She gives a slight nod, releases her grip on Honoka and slowly takes Eli's hand. The small blonde smiles and takes Umi toward the play ground to play. Nozomi and Honoka take a seat at a nearby bench and watch their seven daughters play with each other. Rin is running around, chasing Maki and Hanayo with a stick, shouting "Nya!" over and over. Umi, Eli and Kotori are playing Tag with Nico, who happens to be a slow runner and is unable to catch Eli most of the time. Nozomi and Honoka giggle at this and turn toward each other with a smile.

"Thanks for coming," the violet haired girl says.

"You insisted, Nozomi-chan," Honoka says. "I had no other choice. Hehe~!"

"Well, like I said, I can't handle 7 children alone."

"Yes, I know. Though, Maki-chan, Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan are our adopted kids. Meaning they aren't our real…"

"Yes, but they are still our daughters to me," Nozomi cuts her off. She looks down at the ground with a serious expression. "I can't blame them for what they have been through together….I mean, after hearing about their parents abandoning them and then being taken to the orphanage…"

Honoka shakes her head at the memory. "They were obviously not good parents. I bet they were much too lazy to even know the meaning of a good parent and raising their children well."

Nozomi nods. "Yeah. But none of that matters. I mean, look how happy they are right now?"

The ginger nods as she scoots closer and takes her wife's hand, gently squeezing it. "Yes. All thanks to you, Nozomi-chan. You saved their lives."

"Indeed."

Honoka leans in to kiss her wife on the cheek. "I love you, Nozomi-chan. I am very grateful to have seven daughters."

The violet haired woman returns the favor and caresses her cheek. "I'm glad, Honoka-chan. And I'm sure our kids are grateful to have us mothers as well, especially Maki-chan, Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan."

The two share one last brief kiss before turning back to watch their children, holding hands and Honoka resting her head on her wife's shoulder.


	3. Late From Work

**Chapter 3**

 **Late From Work**

Honoka sighs in exhaustion after entering the kitchen to hand out another order from a customer. "Working as a waitress is a killer!" she says.

Her co-worker, Anju Yuuki, just gives a sad smile. "We're pretty busy today, aren't we? So, let's do what we can."

"Ugh…easy for you to say. Not only do we have to wear these maid outfits, but we also have to serve customers non-stop! Boy, this business is really popular, isn't it?"

"It really is," another co-worker, Erena Toudo, says. "But we are all working as hard as we can. And that's a good thing."

"That's right~!" the last co-worker, Tsubasa Kira, says, giving a thumbs up. "Let's continue to make the manager proud!"

"O-okay…"

Honoka loves her job as a waitress in a maid outfit, but sometimes, when there are like millions of people crowding the restaurant and there are 4 of them serving, it's exhausting. This restaurant is owned by a man who's face is never seen or voice is never heard. He is rich and decided to own a maid business. Many were satisfied with this idea and began working like crazy. Usually, there are more than 4, mostly about 9 maids in total. Today, most of them were unable to show up due to some issues or something. Whatever it was, Honoka wishes she just had a day off and help Nozomi with her 7 children. However, fortunately, they have kindergarden today, so that makes things a lot easier for Nozomi to relax.

Erena is done serving the customer's meal and turns to Honoka. "So….how is your big family?"

"Same as usual," Honoka replies as she wipes her forehead with a hankerchief. "It's a lot of work though, especially when you're by yourself. Fortunately, the kids have kindergarden and won't be back until this afternoon. Though…I can hardly imagine Umi-chan handling anything without me."

"What does she do when you're gone?" Anju asks.

"The teacher told me Umi usually plays by herself, or just sits there until school's over," Honoka explains. "She usually doesn't talk to other kids."

"That's not good," Tsubasa says. "Umi-san must learn to step it up and be brave."

Honoka gives her co-worker a sad smile. "Well, I'm working on that, but she is still the same shy Umi-chan."

Anju giggles. "Umi-san sounds like an adorable child, though. I'm sure you and Nozomi-san will figure something out."

"Thanks, Anju-chan." Honoka is happy that her 3 co-workers are nice people. She looks over at the entrance and more customers start coming in. She lets out a sigh and walks toward them, bowing.

 _Looks like it's back to work,_ she thinks.

"Welcome back, Master!" Honoka greets.

**Back at Home**

"Rin-chan, no running around in the house!" Nozomi shouts. "How many times have I told you that!?"

"Sorry, Mama Zomi!" Rin calls as she runs with a set of crayons to give to Hanayo and Maki since they needed more colors for their coloring books.

Nozomi just picked them up from kindergarden and first grade later on this afternoon. Rin is just has hyper as ever since she ate too many cookies. Even worse, Umi is desperate for Honoka to come back and Eli is trying her best to pull her away from the front entrance because she's been doing nothing but sit there, waiting for Honoka. Nico and Kotori joined Maki, Hanayo and Rin to do their coloring books and activities. Despite Nozomi being happy keeping them busy until Honoka comes back, she is most worried about Umi. Since she is super shy, she hardly interacts with others, let alone her own family sometimes. She is only attached to Honoka, mostly because the ginger is so nice to her.

She looks from the kitchen to the front entrance and Eli is still trying to tug Umi out of there.

"Come…on, Umi!" the little blonde shouts. "You can't stay here forever!"

"Mama Honokaaaaaa!" Umi whines. "Where is Mama Honokaaaaa!" She is at the point of crying her heart out now.

"She'll be….here…soon!" Eli says as she uses all of her strength once again to pull the bluenette a few inches back.

"Noooooo! I want Mama Honokaaaaaa!"

"She'll be back soon!"

Nozomi shakes her head in dismay, feeling bad for the poor blonde. She walks over and helps her daughter by picking the bluenette up, but it only makes Umi cry even louder and harder. She waves her arms and legs around, trying to get free, but she is being held by the waist, which makes it impossible.

"Sorry, Umi-chan," Nozomi says. "Time out for you."

"EEEEEHHHH!?" Umi cries.

"You can come out when Mama Honoka gets home. You've been whining WAAAAY too much."

She takes her to Umi and Kotori's room, sets her down and shuts the door before the bluenette can reach it. There is a few bangs on the door with Umi crying, but Nozomi tells her to be quiet in a harsh tone, shutting her up. The little bluenette leans against the door and sits down, hugging her knees, regretting what she's done.

Nozomi comes back down stairs toward the kitchen, glancing at the clock. It says 5:30 pm. Honoka usually gets off work around 6, meaning she'll be back in time for dinner. Nozomi makes preparations for their meal, which is hamburger steak, their daughters' favorites. She cooks them up within a half-hour and then heats up some fries in the oven, which took about 45 minutes. Once it's done, she serves them up on plates and puts them on the table. She calls her children to get ready to start eating and save the food for when Honoka gets home. However, when Nozomi looks up at the clock, it already says 6:30.

"That's funny," the purple haired woman says as she rubs her chin. "She should be home by now. I wonder why…" She then feels a tug on her shirt and looks down to see Umi having a desperate look on her face while close to tears. "What's the matter, Umi-chan?"

"Is Mama Honoka home yet?" she asks.

Nozomi pets her like a puppy. "Not yet, sweetie. She'll be home soon, don't worry."

Umi nods as she looks down at the floor. Eli comes over and gently takes her little sister's hand to lead her into the other room to play with her toys. However, the bluenette doesn't feel like playing at the moment and rather wait for her mother Honoka to come home. Umi just rolls the ball back and forth while wearing a bored expression. Eli sighs as she knows that there is nothing else she can do to entertain the shy little sister.

Nozomi, on the other hand, is sitting in the living room, glancing at the clock every 5 minutes and lets out a soft sigh. Honoka has never been THIS late from work before. Well, maybe a couple times, but that's 15 minutes or so. It's been an hour now and the gentle wife is getting worried. She decides to call her beloved to check if everything's okay. She dials her number and waits for her wife to answer.

She gasps happily when she hears a click. "Honoka-chan! Is everything okay? I'm worried about you!"

 _"Yeah, sorry, Nozomi-chan,"_ Honoka says. _"Things got, um…hectic around here. We were working extra hard cause there was a large family that wanted to celebrate someone's birthday. And it was close to closing time as well, so, um…we had no other choice but to stay open for a bit longer. But don't worry, Nozomi-chan! I'll be home in about 20 minutes or so."_

"Okay. I'm so glad you're okay. See you soon."

 _"I'll see you when I get home. I love you."_

"Love you, too. Bye."

She hangs up and sighs in relief and slumps on the couch. At least Honoka wasn't in some sort of accident or something. Now she can just relax and wait for her wife to return home. And just like that, 20 minutes go by quickly, mostly because Nozomi is keeping watch of the children and playing with them a little, Honoka arrives home, exhausted, but still smiling.

"I'm home!" she calls.

Umi is the first to run up to her mother and hugs her. "Mama!" she cries.

"Hey, Umi-chan!" the ginger returns the tight embrace and huggles her. "Did you miss me?"

Umi just nods while burying her face in her chest, crying. Honoka strokes her hair to calm her down and looks up to see her wife smiling.

"Welcome home, Honoka-chan," she says softly.

"Hey, Nozomi-chan," the ginger says as she stands up, holding her little blunette. "I'm surprised the kids hasn't gone to bed yet."

"They were eager for you to come home. So, I let them stay up a little while."

"Hehe! That's very kind of you! Now then, why don't we put them to bed now that I'm here. I'm beat."

However, Umi hangs onto Honoka as she is about to put her down. She looks at her little toddler, who is close to tears again.

"I think Umi-chan wants to stay with you a bit longer," Nozomi says.

Honoka smiles. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for her to be with me. Alright. Get the children to bed while I have Umi-chan here. Okay?"

"Sure thing."

By the time Nozomi gathers up her 6 children, puts them to bed and tucks them in, she turns off the light in the hallway and comes downstairs to find Honoka on the couch. Umi is sleeping soundly on her lap already while the ginger is gently stroking her hair to soothe her. Nozomi smiles a gentle smile and slowly walks toward the couch to sit next to her, careful not to wake the little bluenette.

"Oh, my," she says. "Umi-chan's out like a light. She must be pretty exhausted herself."

"Did she play all day?"

"No, she was whining because you were gone," Nozomi replies. "You have no idea how long it took for me to calm her down and then I had no other choice but put her in a time out to think about what she did."

"I see," Honoka sweat drops. "That Umi-chan. She really needs me, doesn't she?"

"You were the one who talks to her all the time," Nozomi points out. "Remember earlier, you just adored Umi-chan so much that you keep hogging her that pay attention to the rest of the children. It was then that Umi-chan took a liking of you and never stopped following you around."

"Ahahaha…yeah. I remember…" Honoka says, sweat dropping once more.

Nozomi scoots closer, raises her hand to caress her take her cheek and kiss it, making the ginger blush a little. "Despite all this, I think you're a great mother to all of our children. And that makes me happy."

"O-oh, Nozomi-chan. YOU'RE a great mother. I mean, you're more fitting to be one of the greatest mothers of 7 children, to be honest."

Nozomi stifles a giggle. "You flatter me, Honoka-chan~! Hehe!"

They hear Umi moan softly as she shuffles a little to make herself more comfortable and then go back to sleep. Honoka gently strokes her hair once more with a soft smile.

"Umi-chan is so cute!" she says, trying to resist the urge to squeal.

"There you go again~" Nozomi teases. "Being attached to Umi-chan."

"I can't help it, Nozomi-chan~! Umi-chan is just so adorable! How can ANYONE resist a cute face such as hers!?"

"I can't blame you on that one. She is one of our cutest daughters, next to Kotori-chan."

The two wives watch their sleeping daughter for about a minute before they decide to take her to bed since it's getting a bit late. Slowly and cautiously, they lift Umi up and take her to her room to tuck her in and hand her her bunny stuffed animal to cuddle with. Once that's done, Honoka goes into the kitchen to eat what's left of dinner, praising Nozomi with her cooking and then helps wash teh dishes. Once that's done, they head over toward their own bedroom to get changed into their night clothing. They climb into bed and get under the covers. Honoka immediately moves closer to her beloved wife to bury her face against the busty woman's chest. Nozomi chuckles as she looks down at the ginger.

"Acting like Umi-chan, hm~?" she teases.

"Come on, Nozomi-chan! Your chest is like a pillow to me~!"

"Hehe! You're so cute, Honoka-chan~!" The violet haired woman gives her a kiss on the forehead.

There is silence for a moment before Honoka speaks up. "Hey, Nozomi-chan?"

"Hm?"

The ginger presses her head towards her wife's chest while hugging her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my dear Honoka-chan. I'm glad you're safe."

"Why wouldn't I be~? Your love will always keep me alive!"

"Oh, my~! That's very bold of you to say that. Hehe!"

Honoka blushes and slightly looks away. "Oh, stop teasing me, Nozomi-chan."

The violet haired woman gently takes her cheek, making her face her wife and kisses her on the lips. Honoka immediately returns it and both pull away after a few seconds to stare into each other's eyes. Nozomi raises her hand to caress her lover's cheek and kiss her once more, this time deeper and more passionate. Honoka returns it, with their tongues caressing each other and soft moans are heard from both of them. They then pull away due to lack of oxygen and gaze into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Honoka-chan…" Nozomi whispers.

"Oh, Nozomi-chan…" the ginger whispers back.

They lean in to kiss again and pull away. After a few more minutes of silence, Honoka buries her head into Nozomi's chest again and falls asleep shortly after. Nozomi giggles softly and strokes her lover's hair before falling asleep as well. Tonight might have been a little crazy, but everything is okay now that Honoka came home. Everyone is happy now.


	4. Maki's Chase

**Chapter 4**

 **Maki's Chase**

 **A/N: This will make you feel better, Miyuki-chan. After writing that angst-like story, I thought I'd cheer you up. And…whew~! Kinda hard to write about all 7 children at once, but it's worth it~! Hehe! Thanks for those who reviewed so far, especially you two, Miyuki-chan and Major Mike. Enjoy~!**

Maki runs over towards her ginger haired mother, who is just exhausted from doing house chores and lying on the couch and tugs on her sleeve.

"Mama! Mama!" she says. "Wake up! Wake up! No time for sleepy! Time for playing~!"

Honoka moans as she shuffles a little. "Five more minutes…"

"Nope! You need to play! Get loud! Get fit! That's what Mama Zomi says!"

The ginger giggles as she sits up and stretches out her arms. "Alright, Maki-chan. I'm up, I'm up. Which means…" There is an evil grin on her face as she raises her arms and wiggles her fingers. "Time for me to chase you~!"

"Eeeeek!" Maki makes a run for it while Honoka playfully chases her around the house towards the backyard, where Hanayo and Rin are. Maki makes it towards them and points her finger. "Fire!"

Hanayo and Rin throw a couple of water balloons at Honoka, making the ginger squeak at being hit. The three 5-year-olds laugh as the ginger laughs as well.

"Very funny, girls!" she says. "I wasn't expecting that, but that was very clever. Maki-chan…"

"Hehe~!" The little red head waves her hand. "Come on! Catch me if you can~!" She makes a run for it again and Honoka takes the challenge.

However, Honoka is caught off guard yet again when Maki reaches Kotori and Umi. Both of them have water guns and are ready to open fire. Honoka stops and puts her hands up in defense.

"Oh, no…." she swallows hard and tries to turn and run, but it's too late. Kotori quickly gets in front of her to stop her escape.

"Now!" Maki shouts as she points her finger.

Both Kotori and Umi fire their water guns and Honoka squeals as she tries to protect herself, but to no avail. Maki laughs and makes a run for it again.

"Wh-what is this~?" Honoka can't help but laugh herself. "Chase Mama Honoka and Attack Her Day~?"

"Maybe!" Maki calls as she keeps on running. "You still didn't catch me!"

The ginger lets out a sigh and shakes her head in dismay. It's the middle of summer and pretty humid outside to be honest, but getting sprayed with water by her daughters is enough to cool her off. In fact, it makes her feel a lot better since she has been sweating inside the house after doing chores. After catching her breath, she chases after her red-headed daughter, who is about a few feet away from her since she got a running head start. She gets to the garden where Nozomi is planting flowers when she catches up to Maki, but the red head hides behind her.

"Mama Zomi!" Maki cries. "Mama Honoka is a monster! She's trying to eat me!"

Nozomi raises her head and giggles. "A monster, huh~? Now, how unfortunate. Did you try to get rid of it~?"

"Nozomi-chan!" Honoka cries.

"Yes, Mama Zomi! We tries spraying her with water, but it doesn't work!" Maki replies.

"I see," Nozomi puts down her gloves and grabs a hose. "Well then, why don't you take this, Maki-chan. This will be enough, right~?"

"E-ehhhhh!?" Honestly, Honoka has NO idea how she can comprehend this.

"Oh, thank you, Mama Zomi!" Maki takes the hose and whistles. Eli and Nico pop from their little hiding place.

Nico is near the switch while Eli is holding the other hose. Honoka's eyes widen as she looks back and forth at her daughters and Nozomi, who is just smiling. She is about to say something when Nico turns the water on to full power. Maki fires the water at Honoka and comes closer to make the ginger back away. Honoka puts both her hands up in defense to cover herself, but Eli sprays her hose from the other direction, making it impossible for the ginger to protect herself at all. Honoka screams as she falls on her butt while getting sprayed with water, giving Maki a chance to make a running start again. The spraying stops and Honoka shakes her body roughly to get some of the water off. Her side pony-tail is let loose from all the water getting sprayed and now she is getting pretty determined. She will never back down until she catches Maki.

She jumps to her feet and looks around to see if the little red-head is still present on the scene. She turns around to see her daughter running toward the corner of the house, toward the front yard. Honoka starts running and stops to catch her breath as soon as she gets to the yard, leaning down while putting her hands on her knees to support her from falling.

"Alright, Maki-chan!" she says. "Game's over!"

However, there is silence and Maki is nowhere to be seen. She takes a few steps forward as she cautiously looks around. She doesn't want to be ambushed again, but she has nothing to protect herself with. So, she is pretty much defenseless, but despite all that, she has to be ready. She looks back and forth, backing away a few steps, stopping a few times and then taking a few steps forward again. This is getting suspicious and part of her is wondering if Nozomi is any part of this plan. None of that matters now. All she needs to do is catch Maki and be done with it.

She turns her head from a sound of rustling in the bush. An evil grin appears on the ginger's face. She looks around and spots a hose lying on the grass. Lucky for her, she waters flowers in the front yard as well, so she picks it up and walks over to turn it on when she hears some footsteps coming towards her. And then….

"RAWR~!" Maki jumps on Honoka's back, startling the ginger and making her drop the hose.

"EEEEK!" Honoka squeals. "Get off me! Get off!"

"Never!" Maki cries. "You're going down, monster!"

Both she and Honoka laugh as she continues to struggle until she falls on the ground. Maki jumps on top of her to prevent her from getting up and raises her arms while wiggling her fingers. She then starts tickling her mother intensely, making the ginger laugh harder.

"HAHAHAHAHA! MA-MAKI-CHAN! ST-STOP IIIIIIT~!" Honoka cries while thrashing about, trying to break free from Maki's tickling. "I can't breeeaathe! Hahahaha~!"

"Hehe! I'm not going down without a fight!" Maki says. "Take this, monster~!"

The tickle fight continues until they are exhausted. Maki gets off of Honoka to give her mother a chance to breathe. When the laughter dies down, the ginger sits up and smiles at her daughter.

"Very clever, Maki-chan," she says. "You're one very clever little girl."

"Ehehe~! Thank you~!"

"But…"

"But?"

Honoka quickly puts her hands on the red-head's shoulders, startling her a bit. "I got you, Maki-chan~!" she grins.

"Awwwww~!" the red-head pouts for a moment, but then giggles. "You're quite clever yourself, Mama!"

"Why, thank you~!"

Nozomi walks toward the two and stops while crossing her arms under her large bosom.

"Ara~!" she giggles. "About time you started being active, Honoka-chan~!"

"Nozomi-chan," Honoka looks up at her wife. "Did you…have anything to do with this?"

The violet haired woman smiles innocently. "Maybe, maybe not~"

Maki giggles as she hugs her mother. The ginger returns the embrace and huggles her a little.

"You're so cute, Maki-chan~!" Honoka says. "Thanks for having me play with you. That was fun."

"Mama Honoka needs to play with us more!" Maki says as she pulls away. "Because we love Mama that way~!"

The ginger pets her like a puppy with a soft giggle. "Okay, Maki-chan. I'll play with you all when I have the time, okay~?"

"Yes!" With that, Maki runs off to play with her siblings.

Honoka stands up while Nozomi walks toward her while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get you dried off, okay?" she says softly. "You're still wet from all that water frenzy earlier."

"Yeah."

Both wives enter the house and go to their bedroom for Honoka to change her clothes and come out after 10 minutes. Nozomi smiles at her wife.

"House chores can be exhausting, yes," the violet haired woman says. "But it's also important to stay active. There's no lazing around, you know."

"So…that's why you planned all this?" Honoka questions.

"Partially. Maki-chan just wanted to play with you."

Honoka smiles as she walks over and gives her wife a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Nozomi-chan."

Her wife wraps an arm around the ginger and returns the kiss. "Anytime, Honoka-chan. Now then, why don't we play with the children for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I think that's a great idea," Honoka replies.

They hold hands as they head outside in the backyard to play with their 7 children. Maki smiles happily, waving her hand to signal them to the sandbox that she, Hanayo and Rin are playing in. The red-head then turns to her older blue haired sister, who is watching the birds while squatting.

"Umi! Hey, Umi!" Maki calls. "Come join us!"

Umi looks up and notices the red head waving her hand and beckoning her to come forward. She stands up and timidly walks toward them in baby steps. Eli sighs and gently pushes her younger sister towards the sandbox and sits down with her. She hands her a bucket and shovel for Umi to try and build a sand castle. The shy bluenette does so and successfully make a sand castle and claps her hands happily.

"Very good, Umi-chan~!" Honoka says.

Kotori soon comes over to join the group and sits down next to her mother Honoka to help her build some sand castles of her own. Nico casually walks by to watch her sisters have fun in the sandbox. She wants to play, too, but she wonders if there is any more room since there are 8 people already in there, covering most of the area. She then sees an opening just inches from Umi and luckily, there is a shovel left out. She then walks over towards it and sits down from behind the bluenette when she accidentally bumps into her, startling the shy girl and knocking over her sand castle she is just building with Eli's help. They were stacking at least 3 sand castles on top of each other when Umi accidentally knocked it over. Umi is close to tears as she stares at her wrecked masterpiece. Nico realizes her mistake and quickly comes over to comfort her sister.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she says as she puts her hands on her sister's shoulders to try to calm her down. "Hey, hey, Umi. Umi, look at me. We can make another one. It's no big deal. Okay?"

Umi sniffles and nods while looking over at Honoka, who smiles at her.

"You can do it, Umi-chan," she says. "You can build your master piece again."

Umi nods again as she, Nico and Eli work together to build and stack some sand castles together. This goes on until it's time to go inside, having completed their very own sandcastles left and right. All of them are satisfied with their work and Nozomi takes a picture with her smart-phone before all of them head inside to prepare and eat dinner. After about an hour, the children take turns showering and getting ready for bed since it's getting a bit late. Maki didn't want to go to bed just yet and walks over to Honoka while tugging her sleeve.

"Mama Honoka?" she says.

The ginger looks down and looks at Maki's cute, innocent violet eyes. "Yes, Maki-chan?"

"Wanna…play a little more? I'm not tired yet."

"Hehe! Well…" She looks up at the clock, which says 7:20. "Okay. Just for a little bit."

"Thanks, Mama!" the little red-head smiles happily.

"Come here." The ginger picks up her daughter and walks over toward the living room and sits on the couch. "What do you want to play?"

"Anything is fine~!" Maki replies.

"Okay…" The ginger sets the red-head next to her and grins evilly. "Then, how about…THIS~!" She quickly starts tickling her daughter. "A Tickle Fight!"

"Nooooooo~!" Maki screams as she thrashes about, trying to escape from Honoka's tickle, but no avail.

"This is my revenge, Maki-chaaaaan~! Now take it like a good girl~!"

"Neveeerrrrr! HAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BREEEEAAATHE!"

"Take that!"

Nozomi hears the intense laughter and walks over towards the two, giggling.

"Ara, you two having your fun before bed~?"

"We sure are!" Maki says as she jumps off the couch. "Wanna join us~?"

"I'd love to, but I think it's time for you to go to bed now," Nozomi says. "Just a little bit, right, Maki-chan? Which means 5 minutes of playtime before bed."

"Okay," Maki turns to her ginger haired mother. "Good night, Mama Honoka."

Honoka kisses her on the cheek. "Good night, Maki-chan. I had a lot of fun today."

Maki then trots over to her violet haired mother, takes her hand and goes upstairs to get tucked in. Honoka sits back on the couch and stares at a picture frame of the 9 of them at the living room, holding their Christmas presents. This was taken last year and she can never forget their wonderful time together. It was the best Christmas of their life. After letting out a sigh, she hears Nozomi come over and sit next to her with a couple drinks.

"Our little Christmas party turned out nicely, didn't it?" she says.

Honoka nods. "It sure did. You were the one who planned it all, Nozomi-chan."

"I'm a very organized mother, Honoka-chan. Haven't you known that after all these years~?"

Honoka giggles and turns to her wife. "Yes. I have known that ever since we first met."

"That's good."

They both sit in silence, drinking their juice for about 10 minutes. Honoka turns to her wife again, who is staring at the floor. She can't help but stare at Nozomi's beautiful features, including her hair that is always tied in a pony-tail and hanging over her shoulder. What's so special about Nozomi, really? Pretty much everything. She is glad she is married to her childhood friend that is kind, sweet and organized. This makes her very happy and she wants to show it right now. She scoots closer towards her wife and raises her hand to take her cheek and kiss her on the lips.

"Honoka-chan?" Nozomi questions. "What's the matter?"

Honoka only gazes at her wife as she gently pushes her down. Nozomi doesn't fight it and gazes back into her wife's baby blue eyes. They embrace each other and start kissing passionately like there's no tomorrow. Lips brush against one another, tongues start caressing each other and soft moans are heard from both of them. They pull away to catch their breath a little before Nozomi moans out, "More~" and then kiss passionately again. They continue to kiss over and over until they feel the need to catch their breath. They pull away, panting hard and their bodies are sweating from the passionate kissing, but neither of them care. They just want to show their love for each other as much as possible. Honoka is still on top of Nozomi, so she caresses her wife's cheek with a gentle smile and leans in to briefly kiss her one last time before pulling away.

"Nozomi-chan…" she whispers.

"Honoka-chan…" Nozomi whispers back.

The ginger hugs her wife tightly, burying her face in her chest. The violet haired woman gives a gentle smile and strokes her hair.

"I love you, my precious wife," Nozomi whispers.

* * *

 **A/N: If any of you didn't know, there's a Love Live OVA, featuring the child Maki. So…I was inspired to write that about her since the Child Maki is cheerful and honest. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and especially Miyuki-chan~!**


	5. In Comforting Arms

**Chapter 5**

 **In Comforting Arms**

Kotori looks around the dark hallway, clutching her bird plushy in her arms. She has to make sure nothing jumps at her once she gets to her parents' bedroom since her nightmare really woke her up. She is only halfway there and already she's feeling scared. Every time she takes a step, creaky noises kick in, making her even more frightened than when she came out of the room. She hopes Umi wouldn't notice she's gone since she doesn't want to be alone, especially when it's this late at night. She takes a few more baby steps, but she knows this isn't enough to get to both of her mother's room. All this creaking is making her very scared right now and she wants to get this over with.

She gulps and takes more baby steps, this time more than the previous ones. She clutches her bird plushy tighter, hoping it will make her feel better, however, she knows that this isn't enough either. Just a little more until she gets to her parent's room….

"Hyah!" Kotori squeaks at the feeling of both hands grabbing her shoulders, instantly dropping her stuffed animal and dropping to her knees. She looks up to see Umi next to her, shaking in fear. "U-Umi-chan? What are you doing here!?" she whispers loudly.

"I….I noticed…y-you weren't there…" Umi replies. "S-so I, ummmm…decided to follow you…"

"Shhh…okay, okay. Let's go together and tell Mama Zomi and Mama Honoka."

Umi nods and the two hold hands as they continue walking down the long hallway. Every little step they take creates more creaking sounds, making them whimper in fear, but they still gather up the courage to go further to Nozomi and Honoka's room. They keep going until they reach their destination and give a soft sigh of relief. The door is slightly open, fortunately, so slowly, but cautiously, they open the door, but the creaking noise scares Umi and practically jumps on Kotori, making her squeak loudly.

However, the noise makes Nozomi jolt her head up and turn towards the two.

"Kotori-chan? Umi-chan?" she says. "What are you two doing here this late at night?"

Kotori shyly walks toward her purple haired mother. "I…I had a nightmare…"

"You did?" Nozomi questions.

Umi runs over towards Honoka and shakes her awake. "I'm scared, too! I can't sleep alone in the dark!"

The ginger moans and opens her baby blue eyes to see her blue haired daughter in tears. "Umi-chan?" As she sits up, the shy girl plunges herself against her mother's chest, crying. "Ah, Umi-chan…"

"I'm so scared, Mama!" the shy girl whimpers. "Please let me sleep with you!"

Honoka looks over towards her wife for approval. Nozomi smiles and nods.

"I don't see why not," she says. "They're scared cause of bad dreams, so let's let them sleep with us for the night."

Umi brightens as she immediately snuggles next to Honoka with her bunny plushy next to her. She scoots closer until she closes gaps with the ginger and hugs her tightly, burying her head in her mother's chest.

"Hehe! Umi-chan, that's close enough, don't you think?"

Umi shakes her head, her face still buried in the ginger's chest, whining. Nozomi giggles softly as she tucks in Kotori next to her in between her and Honoka. Once everyone is tucked in, both Kotori and Umi snuggle close to their mothers, though Umi is already THAT close to the ginger. Honoka smiles as she strokes her daughter's hair gently to soothe her. Nozomi does the same with Kotori and the small ash-brunette sighs happily as she hugs her mother and falls fast asleep shortly after. The violet haired girl looks up at her wife with a gentle smile.

"Looks like they fell asleep," she whispers.

"Yeah," Honoka says as she looks down at her blue haired daughter. "They looks so adorable when they are asleep."

Nozomi giggles again. "Now, now, Honoka. I don't want your head to explode, ya hear~? You need to sleep, too instead of gushing of their cuteness every five minutes."

"Right, right, sorry~" Honoka laughs nervously. She looks down at her sleeping daughter and kisses her on the forehead. "Good night, Umi-chan."

"You too, Kotori-chan," Nozomi whispers to her daughter after kissing her on the forehead.

And so, the four of them fall asleep and dream good dreams.


	6. Shopping Mall

**Chapter 6**

 **Shopping Mall**

Honoka is washing dishes while Nozomi is cleaning the table when an idea pops in her head all of a sudden.

"Hey, Honoka-chan," she says.

"Yes, hun?" The ginger replies as she puts away one dish in the dish rack.

"How about we take the kids to the mall today? We haven't done that for the past week, right? And you got your paycheck yesterday."

Honoka turns to her wife with a smile. "Sure thing. I don't mind taking our daughters to the mall."

"Excellent! I'll let them know right away and we'll get ready to go."

"Alright. I'll be ready as soon as I'm done with the dishes."

Nozomi walks toward the living room where the children are watching TV and playing with their toys and tells them that they are taking them to the mall in a few minutes, so they have to get ready. All of them jump to their feet, work together to clean up their mess and head toward their bedroom to get themselves ready. It takes about 20 minutes or so for Honoka to get the dishes done and put them in the dishwasher. Once that's done, the ginger walks in the bedroom to put on her blue sundress and Nozomi comes out of the closet with a yellow sundress with a hat on top her head. Honoka is amazed by her stunning appearance and give her some compliments before taking her hand. Both of them come down stairs to see their children at the front door, all ready to go.

All of them get in the car and Honoka starts the engine. She then starts driving and everyone starts to chat up a storm while enjoying the ride at the same time, however, Umi just looks out the window most of the time. Eli tries her best to interact with her shy little sister as much as she could, though.

Once they arrive at the mall, they get out of the car and as usual, Umi runs over to cling onto Honoka while the ginger holds Kotori's hand. Nozomi holds onto Ri's hand while Maki and Hanayo walk together and Eli and Nico walk separately. They enter the mall and notice that it's crowded at this time of day. Well, it is the afternoon, so of course it's going to be crowded. Umi whimpers as some people walk by them, probably a little too close to the shy girl, making her cower away and hug the ginger tightly. She is still not used to society very much, but going to the mall was Nozomi's idea after all. They start walking inside the crowded mall and look around at all the stores, like clothing stores, game stores, toy stores and even restaurants left and right. There is so much to choose from, but Nozomi and Honoka know that they have been to this mall enough times to go to the places they are most familiar with. Nozomi leads Honoka and the rest to her favorite clothing store.

Once they arrive there, Honoka looks around for the kids section since she wants to buy her daughters new clothing.

"Is it alright if we bought the kids a few new clothes?" the ginger inquires. "I mean it's summer anyways and it gets kinda boring for them to wear the same old clothing every time."

"That's a good idea," Nozomi says. "Alright, let's go."

All of them head over towards the kid's section and go to the toddler isle to pick out some summer clothes for them to wear. Honoka takes Umi and Kotori toward some dresses they could wear, like polka-dotted dresses or short dresses or even cute T-shirts with animals on them. Nozomi already got Rin another cat pajama set since the orange haired girl needed another one, even though she already has 2 so far. As for Maki and Hanayo, they received new summer dresses. Maki getting a light blue sun dress while Hanayo gets a light brown two piece dress with buttons. Eli looks around to see if she needs any new clothing until something catches her eye. A light blue T-shirt with some ballet shoes printed on the front and then a full body portion of a girl in a ballet dress, dancing. She picks up the T-shirt, followed by a glittering purple skirt that comes with it. She runs over to her mother Nozomi to show her.

"Mama Zomi! Mama Zomi!" Eli calls. "Can I have this?"

Nozomi turns her head while trying to manage Rin's hyper personality and looks up and down at the sparkling dress. "Oh, wow! That looks pretty, Elicchi! You can have it if you want."

"Really!? Thank you so much, Mama Zomi!" Eli says cheerfully.

Nico looks around for clothes that might fit her, but has no luck at all. Since she is petite, people are going to mistake her for a 2-year-old walking around. Eli giggles at the sight.

"Hey, hey, Nico-chan!" Eli calls. "I know a perfect outfit you can try on!"

"Really!? Where!?" The raven haired girl happily rushes to wear Eli is, but her smile fades when she sees pajamas that are way too cute for her to wear. It's colored pink with red roses on it. Worse, it's a one piece footy pajamas with a zipper and it's just her size. Nico slams it down on the floor with her hand and turns away while crossing her arms.

"No! I don't want it!" she protests.

"Aw, come on, Nico~!" Eli says as she picks it up. "No one will make fun of you if you wear it."

"They will! So, no thank you!"

"Alright, alright." Eli hangs up the pjs and looks around for a proper outfit for her sister to wear. "Hmmmm…."

"How about this, Nicocchi~?" Nozomi holds up a bear one-piece footy pajamas.

"Not you, too, Mama Zomi!" Nico shouts.

"Hehehehe~! I'm just kidding~!" the violet haired woman puts the pajamas back.

"Can I at least pick something out on my own?" Nico asks.

Honoka rubs her chin for a moment. "Hmmmm….welll….Umi-chan stop it…let's see…"

"Oh! i got it!" Nico rushes over towards one isle and picks out a sparkling pink dress and holds it up. "How's this~? Something similar to Eli's, but it'll do, right~?"

Honoka and Nozomi look at the dress and nod in approval.

"Hmm~! I think it'll do it nicely~!" Honoka says.

"Agreed~!" Nozomi says. "You can keep that dress."

"Thank you very much~!" Nico says.

As soon as everyone is done picking out dresses, they go to the check out line to buy the new clothes, put them in large backs and head back to the mall.

"So, where shall we go next?" Nozomi asks.

Something catches Rin's eye and points to an ice cream shop ahead of her. "Ice cream! Ice cream, nya~!"

"Hehe~! Ice cream, huh?" Honoka says. "Is it okay, Nozomi-chan?"

"Sure, why not?" the violet haired woman replies. "You have enough money to buy all of us some?"

"Yes, I do."

"Excellent! Then, let's go!"

The big family walk to the ice cream shop and order their favorite ice cream flavors, mostly vanilla and strawberry. They sit near the shop at a large rectangular table to enjoy their desert. Umi and Kotori sit next to Honoka, having their little cups of vanilla ice cream. Honoka giggles as she notices a little of it is on Umi's cheek.

"Umi-chan, you got some on your cheek right there," Honoka grabs a napkin and wipes it off with the bluenette whining a little. "There, all better~!"

Umi touches her cheek to wear Honoka had wiped and smiles a small smile. Honoka giggles at the cute face of Umi's and goes back to eating. Then, a young female brunette walks by and takes notice of Honoka's daughter and giggles.

"What an adorable daughter you have there," she says.

"Ah, thank you," the ginger says as she looks up at the gentle woman.

The woman leans down and smiles at her while waving. "Hey, there, sweetie! Mutsumi-san is my name. What's yours~?"

Umi just drops her spoon and scoots close to Honoka and buries her face against her chest, whining. She shakes her head roughly while Honoka sweat drops in embarrassment.

"She's really shy," Honoka says to Mutsumi. "Umi-chan is not used to talking with other people all that much."

"Awwww, that's a shame," Mutsumi says as she looks down at the ash-brunette, who is looking up at her with her big golden orbs. "And who might you be?"

"K-Kotori…" the ash-brunette replies softly.

"Awwww~! What a cute name for your daughter," Mutsumi says. "Who is that over there?" She points to the violet haired woman behind her.

"Oh, that's Nozomi-chan, my wife," Honoka replies. "Those are our 7 children."

"7 children? I'm surprised!" Mutsumi says. "It must be hard to raise such amount."

Honoka rubs the back of her head with a nervous smile. "Well, we manage okay."

"Mm…well, I have to go. My husband, Kei-chan and I have to be somewhere soon," Mutsumi says.

"Okay, see ya!" Honoka waves her hand good-bye as the brunette waves back and leaves.

"Ara~!" Nozomi's voice startles the ginger a little. "That was a lively conversation you had there."

"She's a very nice woman," Honoka says. "She complimented us having nice daughters."

"I see," Nozomi says as she collects the cups from her kids. "Well, we finished our ice cream as soon as you two were done talking. Are you three done with yours?"

Honoka looks over at Umi's cup of ice cream. Only half is eaten before the woman walked by and talked with Honoka a bit. She then looks down at the shy girl, who's face is still buried in her chest. The ginger softly pokes her back to signal her to come out. Umi lifts her head and looks up at her mother with her big golden orbs. She looks back and sees that the woman left. The shy girl slowly gets off her mother and scoots over to finish the last bit of ice cream happily. Honoka and Nozomi giggle at this cute sight. After she's finished, Nozomi picks up her cup and throws it away in the trash. The family stand up and decide to explore the rest of the mall for a little while longer, like going to a couple toy stores, observing some sculptures and just enjoying each other's company.

After about an hour of exploring, the family decides to head back home. As soon as they get in the van, Honoka starts up the car and starts to drive home. Kotori and Umi hold their newly found stuffed toys that are larger than their original ones and frankly, they love cuddling with them because they are so soft. Honoka is glad that they went to the toy store for that. Maybe they can sleep better using those new stuffed toys.

Once they get home, they get organized in putting away the clothes they bought and just chill around the house for the rest of the afternoon until dinner time. Nozomi and Honoka help each other cook up hamburger steak for all of them, which takes about an hour to do. Once that's done, they call their children for dinner and eat. All the daughters give their praises to their mothers' cooking. Honoka bashfully tells them that Nozomi helped her out with most of it. The family eats all of the burgers and their plates are empty. Honoka clears the table as soon as the children leave to go brush their teeth and washes the dishes. Nozomi helps clean off the table by wiping it off. She turns to her wife and smiles. This day is another great day for the happy family since they went to the mall. They bought nice clothes, ate ice cream and talked to a very nice woman who appreciates them having 7 daughters. Once she's done wiping the table, Nozomi walks over towards the ginger and wraps her arms from behind with her large breasts touching her back.

"Ah, N-Nozomi-chan…" Honoka says as she looks back while trying to handle another dish.

"You're so cute, Honoka-chan~" Nozomi coos in her ear. "I'm so glad we went out today. Our daughters were as lively as usual."

"O-oh…thank you…" Honoka blushes, but smiles a small smile. "You were the one who decided on it."

"Yes, I did, but you helped keep our children busy and not cause trouble," Nozomi says as she kisses her cheek. "You did a wonderful job."

"Ehehe~! Thank you."

The two briefly kiss and Nozomi lets Honoka finish the rest of the dishes. And then, Nozomi lifts up her wife, bridal style, much to the ginger's surprise and both of them plop on the couch to watch some television. Honoka sits up and rests her head on her wife's shoulder while watching a good show. Just then, Umi comes running over towards Honoka and reaches her hands up while having a desperate look on her face. The ginger giggles and lifts up her shy daughter to have her sit on her lap. However, Umi doesn't want to. Instead, she lies down on Honoka's lap and curls up closer to her and falls asleep with a small smile on her face. Honoka wanted to squeal so badly right now.

"Looks like Umi-chan wants to sleep early," Nozomi says.

"Or maybe it's because she feels comfortable sleeping on my lap that way." Honoka says as she gently strokes the bluenette's hair. "Either way, she loves me."

"And you love her," Nozomi says as she kisses her wife on the cheek. "You love her as much as all our other daughters."

"Yes…that's correct." Honoka nods in agreement.


	7. We're Big Girls Now

**Chapter 7**

 **We're Big Girls Now**

"Mama Zomi! Mama Zomi!" Rin calls one afternoon. "We want to ask you something!"

"Oh?" Nozomi says as she puts down her tea on the little table next to her. She is sitting in the living room with Honoka totally crashed out on the chair next to her. Umi just happens to be with her during that time and just slept on her lap. "What is it, sweetie?"

Hanayo fidgets with her fingers as she shyly looks down at the floor, averting her eyes back and forth. "W-well, ummm…it's just that….u-ummmm…we need, ummmm…big beds…"

"Hm? Did you say big beds? What's wrong with your little futons?"

"That's the thing," Maki says. "We want big beds. We want to be big girls now, just like everyone else!" She pumps a fist in the air at the last part.

Nozomi giggles. "I don't know, girls. Buying 3 big beds could be pretty expensive. Plus, your Mama Honoka doesn't get her paycheck in 3 days anyways."

"Th-then, ummm…we can buy one big bed!" Hanayo manages to get out. "One where all three of us can, f-fit!"

Rin gasps happily. "Really!? YOU'RE A GENIUS, NYAAAA~!" She tackle hugs her sister, only it makes the honey-blonde fall right towards Maki, making all three of them fall to the floor with Hanayo on top of her and Rin on top of Hanayo.

"Get off, will ya!" Maki cries.

"YAAAAAY! I GET TO SLEEP WITH THE TWO OF YOU IN ONE BIG BED, NYAAAA~!" Rin cheers as she snuggles against the two of them.

Honoka hears this as she wakes up and moans while rubbing one eye. "Did I hear someone say…sleeping together in one bed?"

Nozomi turns to her wife and nods. "Though…your paycheck doesn't come for a few days. So, how in the world are we going to pay for one bed that fits all three of them?"

Honoka rubs her chin in thought. "That's a good question. Since Eli-chan and Nico-chan have a big bed of their own and so does Kotori-chan and Umi-chan, it wouldn't hurt to buy just one big bed for Maki-chan, Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan. After all, they are going to be big girls soon, just like the rest of them. Especially, Maki-chan~! She seems to be more responsible."

"Really~?" Maki's eyes sparkle with happiness as she trots closer to her ginger haired mother.

"Of course~!" Honoka pets her like a puppy. "So, just wait for a few days and maybe we'll get a big bed for you."

Maki nods and hugs her mother, careful not to wake little Umi up. "Thank you, Mama Honoka~!" She lets go and then turns to her sisters. "Come on, girls! Let's play outside for a bit!"

As the three of them put on their shoes and head out the door, Nozomi turns to her wife, who is stroking Umi's hair to soothe her while sleeping. "They're growing up, Honoka-chan. Especially Maki-chan."

"I know. Seeing them do their responsibilities on their own is amazing. I guess Maki-chan took them very seriously and helps her sisters out by reminding them. That is so sweet of her."

"But…." Nozomi raises an eyebrow. "You know it may take some time for the big bed to be made once its delivered. How can Umi-chan handle the people in the house?"

"If I can schedule them to build the bed on a school day, it shouldn't be a problem," Honoka says. "Besides, it may take until the afternoon or so if I schedule it in the morning."

Nozomi rubs her chin in thought. "I see. Hopefully by the afternoon when I pick the kids up from school. You have work on the weekdays anyways, so Umi-chan might have a hard time with all the noise."

The ginger looks down at her blue haired daughter, smiling. "I think Eli-chan will handle it. I've seen her with Umi-chan often lately, so maybe she can comfort her and probably distract her from all this. If not, you can take the kids out for a little walk if it's on the weekend. That'll keep them busy until the bed is made."

Nozomi smiles. "I hope so, Honoka-chan."

 ****3 Days Later****

The time has come and fortunately, Honoka gets her paycheck on Friday. Just enough money to pay for the bed they bought a day ago. The delivery is scheduled for Saturday, so Nozomi decides to take her seven children out while Honoka manages the house and watches the workers build the bed. Umi didn't want to leave without her Mama Honoka, but Eli assures her that everything will be alright and she'll see her ginger haired mother once they get back.

Once Saturday arrives, Nozomi calls her 7 children to get ready since the delivery is scheduled at 10:00 am. Nozomi is taking them to the mall for most of the day, plus the park where they can play on their favorite playground after a few hours and maybe eat lunch at a restaurant until Honoka calls her. The violet haired woman tells them to get in the car while she says good-bye to her wife.

"Have a good time," Honoka says as she embraces her wife and kisses her.

"You sure you can handle this on your own?" Nozomi asks with a concerned expression.

"I'm sure~!" the ginger replies. "Not to worry, Nozomi-chan~! I'm sure the bed will be made by this afternoon, if not, later."

"Okay. Good luck."

With one last brief kiss, Nozomi leaves the house and starts the car. Honoka looks out from the large living room window until the car leaves. She then looks up at the clock and it's about 15 minutes until the delivery comes. She decides to cook up a little something before they get here, so she starts the coffee and toast.

 ****Meanwhile****

Nozomi decides to take the kids to the park first since they are probably going to eat lunch at the mall soon. Rin gets out of the car first, dragging her two sisters along with Hanayo crying out, "SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE~!" Umi and Kotori shyly walk towards the playground, but with Eli and Nico's support, they gather up the courage to walk towards the park and play together. Nozomi sits on a bench near the playground to keep watch and lets out a soft sigh. It's been a week since she last took them there, but never in the morning. But she needs to keep the kids busy until the bed is made, so she has to make sure to keep it that way so that they won't beg to come home.

Just then, she feels the bench shift a little and looks over to see the same beautiful brunette woman they saw at the mall. Mutsumi notices and giggles while waving.

"Oh, it's you~!" the brunette says. "Fancy seeing you here in the morning."

"I could say the same about you," Nozomi says with a smile.

"I usually walk here every morning with my husband, Kei-chan. But he's got work, so I'm on my own today. "

"I see."

There is silence, except for Nozomi's children playing non-stop. Umi is being chased by Nico, while Eli and Kotori are on the swing set. Maki, Rin and Hanayo are chasing each other while sliding down the swirly slide and practically running around the playground.

"You have…7 children, I recall?" Mutsumi says, breaking the silence.

Nozomi nods. "Mm-hmm."

"I can see you've raised them well. They look like well behaved children."

"Yes, they are," Nozomi closes her eyes. "Honoka-chan and I do our best to raise them the best we could."

Mutsumi giggles. "You two sure are a cute couple. It's hard to believe a lesbian couple can have children, but the way I see it, it's possible."

"You say the sweetest things," the violet haired woman says.

Mutsumi giggles. "Thank you. I'm always like that. That's why I get along with everyone around me, especially with Kei-chan."

Both woman giggle, but their smiles fade quickly from hearing a yelp from one of Nozomi's children. The violet haired woman quickly stands up and walks over to see what's going on. Kotori just fell down and scraped her knee on the pavement while running from Rin. Mutsumi comes running towards them, gets out a handkerchief and hands it to Nozomi.

"Here, this will help," she says.

"Oh, thank you!" Nozomi goes over to a nearby water fountain and wets it a little. She runs back to Kotori, who is nearly crying from the pain on her knee. "There, there, Kotori-chan. It's okay."

"It hurts, Mama…." Kotori sobs.

"I know it does," Nozomi gives her best smile. "But can you stay strong for your Mama Zomi? Please?"

Kotori nods as she bites her lip to keep herself from crying any more. Mutusmi has a band-aid ready to go as soon as Nozomi applies enough pressure on the wound and then puts the band-aid on her leg.

"There we go," the violet haired woman says. "All better~!"

Kotori stands up and hops happily. "Yay! Thank you, Mama Zomi~!" She hugs her mother with Nozomi returning the embrace. And then, the ash-brunette goes back towards the swing set with Eli.

Mutsumi faces the violet haired woman and smiles. "You really do raise them well. I'm very impressed."

"Honoka-chan and I love them very much," Nozomi says, smiling at the brunette. "We help each other raise them. I don't do it alone."

"Then, you two are one of the nicest parents I've heard. You should be proud of yourselves."

"Why, thank you." She turns to face the woman. "Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Nozomi Kousaka-Tojou. What's yours?"

"Mutsumi Otohime-Urashima," the brunette replies. "Pleasure to meet you, Nozomi-san~!"

"Same to you, Mutsumi-chan."

The two woman shake hands while giggling. Nozomi just made a new friend today and she's happy she did. The two sit on the bench together, watching the children play for another hour or so.

 ****Back at Home****

"Yes, right there is fine," Honoka says as she points toward the wall where the bed should go. "The back should be towards the wall though. I want my kids to have enough room to get out, at least."

"You got it," a female worker says with a smile.

The big bed is half-way complete. Honoka knows that Maki, Rin and Hanayo will love this, especially the soft mattress she bought with it, so they can sleep peacefully. Maybe it will be done by the end of lunch time. She hears the phone ring and Honoka picks it up from the kitchen.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Honoka-chan,"_ Nozomi says from the other line. _"How's the new bed coming along?_ "

"It's going along great!" Honoka replies. "In fact, it's half-way done. Maybe by the end of lunchtime, it will be complete."

 _"Excellent! We're just getting out the park right now and driving to the mall to have some lunch. Give me a call once they are done, okay?"_

"Will do, sweetie. I love you."

 _"Love you, too. Bye."_

Honoka hangs up and lets out a happy sigh. "This is going to be so exciting!"

She heads back upstairs toward the bedroom to check up on the bed.

 ****Meanwhile****

Nozomi and her 7 children were eating at a burger place and their food is served in just 20 minutes after ordering. Rin has 2 mini cheese burgers with fries while everyone else got regular with fries as well. Eli notices some crumbs on Umi's face and wipes it for her. Umi whines and turns away in embarrassment. Eli giggles at this while wiping the last of it off her cheek.

Nozomi keeps on checking her phone to see any texts or calls from Honoka. So far, nothing, but she knows that Honoka will surely handle it on her own. She looks up at her children to see Rin handing one her fries to Hanayo. The honey-blonde shyly eats it and Rin giggles while handing her another one. Maki finishes her burger happily and eats her fries. Kotori and Nico secretly switched food right after being served their food since Nico doesn't like the tomato on her burger. But then again, it wasn't switched at all since they ordered the same thing. Nico just happened to secretly pick the tomato right off and hand it to Kotori.

They eat until an hour passes. Nozomi looks at her phone once again. It's 12:45 pm. She decides to wait a bit longer for Honoka to give her a call. And fortunately, in just a few minutes, her phone goes off and Nozomi immediately answers it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Nozomi-chan! It's finally finished! I just added a few things here and there, but Maki-chan, Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan's bed is complete!"_

"Oh, that's great!" Nozomi says happily. "We'll come home right away~!"

 _"Please do! They're going to love it~!"_

"Sure thing! Bye, honey~!"

 _"Bye, bye!"_

Nozomi hangs up, pays for their food and tells her children that they're coming home now. They all get in the car and Nozomi drives them home, which took about a half-hour or so.

Once they arrive home, the seven children immediately get out of the car and wait anxiously for Nozomi to unlock the door and step inside.

"We're home!" Nozomi calls.

Maki immediately comes over and hugs her ginger haired mother. "Where's the bed!? Where's the bed!?"

Honoka giggles. "Follow me~!"

She and her three daughters walk upstairs toward their bedroom and the ginger opens the door. Maki and her two sisters are greeted by a well made big bed to fit all three of them, pink walls with a white desk against the wall, a toy chest to put all their toys in and a large lamp next to the bed with a bear hugging the base. Maki, Hanayo and Rin happily look around, laughing as they explore their newly decorated room. Honoka and Nozomi watch with smiles on their faces while holding hands.

"You did really well, Honoka-chan," Noomi says. "I'm very impressed."

"Thank you very much," the ginger says.

Maki turns to her two mothers and couldn't help but jump toward them and hug them both.

"Thank you!" she says. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is….amazing!" There were happy tears falling from the red-head's eyes.

Hanayo and Rin soon join in, also crying happily. Honoka returns the embrace of her three children. Umi, Kotori, Eli and Nico walk in and were amazed by the newly decorated room. Nozomi stands by to watch them stare in awe at everything that's included in this room.

Nico turns to Honoka, pouting. "Now, I'm jealous! I want a room this nice, too!"

Nozomi sticks her tongue out. "Well, you better clean your room more often, then~"

"Mama Zomi!" Nico shouts.

"I'm serious, Nicocchi~! You already have a nice room with a nice bed. You just don't clean after yourself enough."

"Awwwww, maaaaan!"

Honoka giggles. "This is for Maki-chan, Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan, okay, Nico-chan? They asked for a big bed, so we got them one. Don't be complaining, alright?"

"Fine.." Nico continues to pout as Eli gives a nervous smile, patting her on the back.

 ****That Night****

Nozomi and Honoka quietly open the door just a crack to see Maki, Hanayo and Rin sleeping together under the warm covers with Maki in the middle. Honoka cannot resist the urge to squeal at their adorable sleeping faces, but Nozomi pats her on the back to calm her down.

"I just can't help it, Nozomi-chan!" the ginger whispers loudly. "I mean, look at them! Aren't they just…so adorable~?"

"I can see that. Now, why don't we leave before your head explodes~?"

"Hehe! Okay~!"

They gently close the door and head towards their own bedroom to change into their nightgowns and climb in their own bed. They snuggle under the covers and the ginger scoots closer until her head is buried on Nozomi's chest while wrapping her arms around her. Nozomi giggles as she strokes the ginger's hair.

"Still satisfied with my pillows, Honoka-chan~?" she teases.

"I can't help it, okay?" the ginger says, blushing heavily.

Nozomi leans in to kiss her on the forehead. "Thank you so much for doing this for our children. They were really happy seeing their newly decorated room."

Honoka looks up at her wife with a smile. "I want them to be happy. I always do. So, I do whatever it takes to make people smile."

"And that's what I love about you, sweetie. You always want to make people happy and that warms my heart, you know that~?"

"Oh, Nozomi-chan~" Honoka kisses her wife on the lips briefly.

"Ah, Honoka-chan," Nozomi says as she hugs her wife. "I forgot to mention. I made a new friend this morning. Remember that woman at the mall a week ago?"

"Oh! Yes, who was that again? Mutsumi-chan or something?"

"That's the one~! We exchanged phone numbers and everything."

"Ah! Can you lend me her phone number, too when you get a chance? I wanna talk to her, too!"

"Slow down there, Honoka-chan," Nozomi giggles. "I'll give you her phone number in the morning."

"Great! I'll bet Mu-chan will be happy to hear from me again!"

"Hehe! Mu-chan, huh~? Already giving her a nickname when you haven't talked to her?"

"Hey, at least I get to shorten it, right?"

"I guess. Good night, Honoka-chan." She places one last kiss on the forehead and pulls her wife closer to her.

"Good night, Nozomi-chan," the ginger buries her face on her wife's chest and the two drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Just so you know, the Love Live story, "Bedtime Stories" is what gives me some inspiration to write more of this story~! And…maybe some other family stories from other series as well. Hehe! Oh, and Mutsumi is not an OC. For those of you who don't know, she's from "Love Hina" and thanks to Mikey, who introduced her to me, I came to love her. So, that's why I added her as a supporting character now.**

 **Hope you like this chapter and have a nice day~!**


	8. Sick Days

**Chapter 8**

 **Sick Days**

Nozomi stumbles out of bed, feeling that her nose is stuffy and her head is spinning. She knows she is not feeling well at all, but still manages to get out of bed in time. She reads the clock that says 9:30 am and then slowly heads down stairs, noticing Honoka already washing the dishes and her 7 children done with breakfast as well. The ginger turns to her wife to greet her, but her smile quickly fades at Nozomi's appearance. She immediately drops the dishes and runs toward her.

"Nozomi-chan, you don't look too good!" she cries in alarm. She gently presses her forehead against hers. "You're burning up! You should go back to bed! I'll cook up something nice for you, like porridge!"

"Honoka-chan, I'm fine…" the violet haired woman tries to assure her, but a fit of coughs gives it away.

"That tells me that you're not fine. Here, let me take you back to bed."

With one arm over the ginger's shoulder, Honoka helps her wife up the stairs. However, Maki takes notice of the two of them and runs toward them.

"Hey, Mama Honoka!" she calls. "Is Mama Zomi going to be alright? She…she looks awful…"

"She's going to be fine, sweetie," Honoka replies. "Go play with your sisters, okay?"

Maki nods, but still has her concerned expression on her face. She turns and trots back downstairs. Honoka stops at the top of the stairs and actually picks up her wife bridal style, much to the violet haired woman's surprise.

"H-Honoka-chan?"

"Hehe~! You've carried me bridal style multiple times. Now it's my turn~!" She walks toward their bedroom and gently sets her wife down and pulls the covers. "There. Stay put, okay? I'm going to make the porridge now."

"Thank you…Honoka-chan," Nozomi says softly.

The ginger haired girl gives her a sad smile and then heads back towards the kitchen. Umi just so happens to be passing by when she sees Honoka and runs up to her while reaching her hands up in the air.

"No, no, Umi-chan," Honoka says. "I have to take care of your Mama Zomi first."

The young bluenette puffs out her cheeks adorably while crossing her arms. The ginger giggles at this and pets her shy daughter.

"Hey, hey, it won't be long, Umi-chan. How about I carry you on my back once I give this to Mama Zomi? Sound good? You can come with me to the kitchen, too."

Umi brightens and nods. She trots along next to her mother and jumps on a chair while waiting for the porridge to be made. It only took about 5 minutes to make and when it's done, Honoka serves it in a bowl, puts it on a tray with a glass cup of water, some medicine and a napkin and silverware next to the bowl. She then goes over towards her shy daughter, picks her up and puts her on her back to give her a ride upstairs towards their bedroom.

Once she arrives at the bedroom, she greets Nozomi with a smile. The violet haired woman sits up a little and grins.

"Umi-chan wanted a ride to get here, hm~?" she teases. "Now aren't you a spoiled little girl~?"

"Umi-chan insisted, that's all," Honoka says.

Nozomi giggles and takes the spoon from the napkin. She takes the first bite of porridge and closes her eyes at the taste.

"Mmm…tastes really good," she hums. "Thanks, Honoka-chan."

"I placed some medicine on the tray as well," the ginger says as she points to the pills. "They should help you feel better in a day."

"Thank you, Honoka-chan."

Honoka wipes the sweat off her forehead. "Thank goodness it's the weekend and I don't have work."

"Hehe! I'm glad."

"I'll be leaving now," Honoka says. "Let me know when you're done okay?"

"Sure."

Umi waves to her mother as Honoka gives her a ride once again downstairs. Nozomi finishes the porridge and takes a look at her pills. They were just a couple and she knows in order to get over her cold, she has to take her medicine. She pops them in her mouth and drinks her water. She then calls Honoka to tell her that she's finished. By a few minutes, Honoka comes upstairs, but brought along Maki, Hanayo and Rin along with her, much to the violet haired woman's surprise.

"Oh~?" Nozomi says. "I get more company?"

"They were pretty worried when I told them," Honoka replies as she takes the tray.

Maki is the first to run up to her violet haired mother and hug her tightly, softly crying.

"Please get better, Mama…" she sobs. "Get better…"

Nozomi returns the embrace and gently strokes her hair. "Hey, hey, I'm going to be fine, Maki-chan. It's not that serious." She pulls her away and smiles at her while wiping her tears. "Come on, smile for me, please?"

The little red-head nods and gives her best smile.

"That's my girl~" Nozomi kisses her on the forehead, sets her down and lets Hanayo run up to her so that she can pick her up. "Why, hello, Hanayo-chan~!"

"Hi…" she says softly. "I-I hope you get well soon…"

"Aw, thank you! That's so sweet~!"

Rin is next, so she runs and jumps on the bed towards Nozomi's lap. "Get well soon, nya~!" She does a cat-like pose, making the violet haired woman giggle.

"Oh, Rin-chan, you're so silly~!" Nozomi pets her and sets her down on the floor. The three youngest daughters run towards Honoka.

"I'll be leaving now," Honoka says. "Call me if you need anything."

Nozomi nods as the ginger leaves the room. She looks down at the sheets with a small smile and looks around the room. For her, it can get a little lonely without her wife and children with her. But at least Honoka is bringing her children up to tell her their best wishes. She decides to read some books to combat the bordem a little bit. She grabs one next to her and starts reading.

About an hour and a half passes when she hears some footsteps yet again. She looks toward her right and out comes Kotori, Eli and Nico with some papers in their hands. Kotori is the first to walk up to her mother and present her gift.

"This is for you, Mama Zomi," she says. She drew pictures of flowers, birds and a clear blue sky with the words, **"Get Well Soon"** written in big letters.

"Thank you, Kotori-chan," she gives the ash-brunette a hug.

Eli is next and presents her gift. She simply drew a heart and wrote **"Get Well Soon, Mama Zomi"** inside the heart. "Here, for you."

"That's very sweet of you, Elicchi~!" Nozomi says as she hugs the blonde and kisses her on the forehead.

Nico is next and slowly walks up to her mother, presenting her gift. Nozomi takes the paper and is quite surprised on what Nico drew. A poor attempt on drawing a bear head with some flowers, butterflies and scribbled blue sky. It's a bit too much, but at least she sees the words **"Get Well Soon"** on it. She gives the petite girl a hug.

"Thank you, Nicocchi," she says softly. "That was wonderful."

"Oh, you think so?" Nico says. "Heh, well, I call that a masterpiece~!"

"R-really now?" Honoka sweat drops. "Come on, children. Your Mama Zomi needs to rest now."

"Okay~!" The three children run up to Honoka.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" Honoka says.

"Sure."

As Honoka leads her children downstairs, Nozomi pulls the covers and her emerald eyes stare at the ceiling for a moment. Things have been going on since she caught the cold, but with her wife and children's support, she knows that her cold will go away faster. She then closes her eyes and falls fast asleep.

 ****Next Day****

Honoka is cooking up breakfast when a pair of arms wrap around her and a kiss on a cheek. The ginger turns to her wife and she smiles a big smile.

"Nozomi-chan~!" she exclaims.

"I'm all better thanks to all of you," she says. "Thank you."

The ginger runs toward her wife and embraces her. "Oh, thank goodness! That medicine really hit the spot then~!"

"It sure did~!" Nozomi says. "Are the kids up yet?"

"They should be," Honoka glances over toward the stairs and there is Umi up and ready to go when she notices Nozomi, all better now. The shy bluenette walks toward her violet haired mother and reaches her hands up while jumping a couple times.

"Oh, Umi-chan~!" Nozomi picks her up and Umi laughs. "I'm all better see~?"

"Wow~!" Honoka says. "That's the first~! Umi-chan running to you first instead of me this time."

"She's just happy that I'm all better."

The other children come downstairs, rubbing their eyes from waking up when they notice Nozomi with Honoka. Maki gasps happily and runs up to her mother while hugging her.

"Mama Zomi!" she cries. "You're all better! You got better!"

The violet haired woman returns the hugs after setting Umi down and pats her back. "Yes, Maki-chan. Your Mama Zomi's all better."

Hanayo and Rin hug her from both sides as well. And then Eli and Nico and Kotori take their turn greeting their mother by hugging her. Honoka smiles at this wonderful scene. Her children hugging their mother in the morning. Once the celebration is over, Nozomi turns to Honoka.

"Say, after breakfast, why don't we go somewhere special?" she says. "How about the amusement park, hm~?"

"AMUSEMENT PARK!?" The 7 children shout in unison.

Nozomi giggles at their excitement. "Of course! To celebrate my cold going away~!"

The children nod their heads and head towards the table to wait for their food to be served. Honoka tells them to wait a bit longer as the two wives walk towards the living room and share a few kisses. They press their foreheads against each other.

"I'm glad you're better, Nozomi-chan," she says as she caresses her cheek.

"It's all thanks to you and the kids," Nozomi whispers back. She kisses her wife on the forehead. "Thank you so much for taking care of me."

"It's my pleasure as your loving wife, Nozomi-chan…"

The two wrap their arms around each other's waists and share one long passionate kiss.


	9. A Wonderful Morning

**Chapter 9**

 **A Wonderful Morning**

Honoka wakes up to find that her wife isn't there. She sits up, rubs her eyes a little to wake herself up and climbs out of bed. She sees the door open and hears a little chattering and giggling going on downstairs. She is eager to see what's going on. The ginger comes downstairs towards the kitchen where her wife and seven children are. She is surprised by the poppers and confetti being thrown at her and Nozomi and her seven children throw out their arms, all saying in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HONOKA-CHAN/MAMA HONOKA~!"

"Wow~!" the ginger giggles. "I didn't think I'd wake up to this!"

"Hey, Honoka-chan," Nozomi says as she walks up to her to give her usual good morning kiss. "It's your birthday, so we want to surprise you like this early in the morning. Sorry I had to wake up our children to help me with breakfast. It's a feast, trust me."

"A feast, huh?"

Honoka looks over at the table and it's filled with pancakes, waffles, sausages, some buttered toast and glasses of orange juice for everyone. The ginger's baby blue eyes sparkle in delight.

"You…you all did this?" she asks.

"We sure did~" Nozomi answers. "Well…mostly Elicchi and Nicocchi did the work on the pancakes and waffles. Umi and Kotori did the toast and butter and Maki-chan, Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan did the juice for everyone, plus setting up the table."

Honoka turns to her seven children, who are all bashfully looking at her back. She pets each and every one of them with a happy smile on her face.

"Thank you, all of you~" she says. "You've all worked hard to make this special breakfast for me~"

Nozomi pulls her wife away and kisses her cheek and turns to everyone else. "Now then. Everyone, let's dig in!"

All the seven children immediately sit on the table, their silverware ready. Nozomi and Honoka serve them up the food for them and themselves. Once that's done, everybody takes a bite of the pancakes and waffles. All at once, they let out a happy, "Mmmmmmm~!" and swallow it.

"Wow~!" Honoka exclaims. "Nozomi-chan, this is…I can't even describe how good this tastes~!"

"Thank Nicocchi and Elicchi," the violet haired woman says. "They were the ones who cooked the waffles and pancakes."

"Ah, yes, of course~!" The ginger turns to her two oldest children. "Thank you very much, Eli-chan and Nico-chan~"

"It's no biggie~" Nico says as she rubs the back of her head.

"You're welcome, Mama Honoka," the blonde says.

"The food tastes great~!" Maki says raising up her hand. "Thanks Mama Zomi for letting us help you~!"

"Oh, no problem," Nozomi says with a smile. "Sorry for waking you girls up so early."

"It's no problem at all," Kotori says as she chomps on her waffle.

The big family continues to eat breakfast until their bellies are full and plates are completely empty. They help each other with the dishes, put them away and walk over to the living room to take a rest. However, Nozomi has other plans.

"Everyone," she calls her seven children. "I think we're forgetting something~"

Umi immediately gets the point and turns toward her ginger haired mother, reaching her hands in the air while jumping up and down. "Birthday hug and kisses~!"

Honoka nods happily and obliges. She picks up her favorite child and the shy bluenette hugs and kisses her mother on the cheek. Then comes Maki next, though she kisses two times on both cheeks while being picked up and hugged. Kotori is next, followed by Eli and Nico, who kiss both sides of her cheeks while hugging her. Hanayo and Rin do the same thing. And lastly, Nozomi hugs her beloved wife and kisses her on the lips, very passionately for as long as they want to. Their children watch in amazement as the two make out until they pull away to catch their breath. Honoka pants a little as she turns toward her 7 children and then back at her wife.

"Thank you…all of you~!" she says with happy tears in her eyes. "This is the best birthday morning~!"

All of her seven children gather around and do a group hug, followed by Nozomi.

"Happy Birthday, Mama Honoka~!" her seven children say in unison.

"Happy Birthday, Honoka-chan," Nozomi whispers in her ear.

And all the ginger could do is smile.

 **A/N: So…this was inspired by Miyuki-chan's Honoka Birthday fic, "Happy Maker". I had to do at least one birthday story for a character since I fail to do so with everyone else. Still, I'm happy I got to do it with the Leader of Muse at least. Hehe~!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that one. It's good to be back~!**


	10. Just Before Bed

**Chapter 10**

 **Just Before Bed**

Honoka has just tucked in the last two children, Eli and Nico. She doesn't mind saying "Good night" to her seven children, but sometimes, it can be a bother when Umi is trying to have Honoka stay with her and Kotori for a bit longer to read them their favorite bedtime story. And that's after saying good night to Maki, Hanayo and Rin. She always does this in order from their age, as Nozomi suggested for some strange reason, saying it would be much easier for her rather than be all over the place and forgetting who she said "Good night" to. But then again, Honoka is a forgetful person anyways, so this solves the problem.

Once that's done, Honoka walks into their bedroom, sighing heavily. Nozomi is just sitting under the covers, reading a book when her wife walked in.

"You finished?" she asks.

"Mm-hmm…" the ginger girl plops down on the bed without getting the covers. "I'm exhausted…"

"Aw, come on, Honoka-chan~" the purplette says as she pets her head like a puppy. "This is our seven children."

"But this is Umi-chan we're talking about. I mean, dang! She is always so clingy, but…that's what I love about her~!" Honoka sits up with sparkles in her eyes. "She can't stop being so adorable~!"

"Haaah…and this is why you spoil her so much, right, Honoka-chan?" Nozomi can't help but giggle and shake her head in dismay.

"Hey!" the ginger pouts adorably. "I give my other children as much attention as she does, too!"

"Sure you do." The violet haired woman pats on the area next to her. "Now come here."

Honoka scoots closer toward her wife when the violet haired woman takes her cheek, leans in and locks lips with hers. Honoka's baby blue eyes widen at the surprise attack at first, but her body soon relaxes and immediately returns the kiss, wrapping one arm around her waist and then, the two fall on the bed and kiss passionately. No words can be said at this point, for the kisses will do all the talking for them. Nozomi's large breasts brush against Honoka's medium sized chest while hugging her and kissing her non-stop. Soft moans are heard from both of them as the bed creaks from them moving a lot.

It is then that they pull away in desperate need for air. They pant heavily just for a minute before Honoka dives in for another. Nozomi immediately accepts and kisses her over and over again. Honoka pulls away just to kiss Nozomi's other spots, like her neck, bare shoulder and then her chest. Nozomi is surprised at this, but enjoys Honoka's gentle kisses on her other areas.

"Honoka….chan…aahh~" Nozomi lets out an arousal moan from the ginger kissing her chest like that.

"Ehehehe~!" Honoka lifts her head up with a cheeky grin. "Sorry, Nozomi-chan. I just…can't hold back any longer."

"It's the middle of the night. Do you really want to do this now?"

Honoka crawls on top of her and caresses her cheek. "Yes. It's very tempting not to hold back, but I just can't take it."

Nozomi just smiles as she caresses her wife's cheek. "Oh, Honoka-chan, you cheeky little thing~"

"Ehehehe~! That's who I am~!"

And so, the two get under the covers to make love. And honestly, doing this before bed, it doesn't matter to them as long as they love each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you don't mind some of these being short. After all, this IS their daily life as one big family, right? Hehe! Keep up those long and detailed reviews! I know you've been waiting for this story for a long time now after a couple months.**


	11. This is Their Life

**Chapter 11**

 **This is Their Life**

Honoka and Nozomi are with their seven children at the park this Saturday. The ginger has her day off today, so she is able to spend her time with the girls as much as she wants, especially with Maki, Rin and Hanayo. Umi jumps on Honoka's back for a piggy-back ride while Maki takes the ginger's hand and happily starts running while dragging the ginger along, laughing. Rin and Hanayo follow. Nozomi just sits on the bench, watching the two play around when she hears some footsteps come toward her. A familiar brunette with a long single braid going down her back.

"We meet again~" Mutsumi says.

"Oh, Mu-chan!" Nozomi says. "Nice to see you! We haven't seen you in a while."

"Me neither. I'm just taking a walk while my husband's at work. It gets pretty lonely at the apartment once in a while."

"I know how you feel," Nozomi says as she continues to watch Honoka play with the seven children. Eli, Nico and Kotori are chasing each other while Honoka is still trying to chase down Maki with Umi on top of her, laughing happily. "It feels like time is going by really fast. I mean, my seven children are growing up."

Mutsumi looks at Nozomi's children and then back at her. "They're still small, but someday, they will be on their own. I know my child will one day when I have one."

The violet haired woman turns toward the brunette. "Maki, Rin and Hanayo are happy as well. Ever since we adopted them, their lives are so much better than what they experience before."

"They were adopted?" Mutsumi questions.

Nozomi nods with a frown on her face. "Their parents couldn't afford to raise them, so they practically left them in the orphanage. But…they weren't good parents as I heard. They just decided to just abandon them and leave them at the orphanage."

Mutsumi cups a hand to her mouth in surprise. "That's horrible!"

"I know. But now look at them. Their lives with us improved greatly. And I can't be any happier than this."

"I can tell." Mutsumi says as she sees Maki jumping up and down and then running away while Honoka chases after her while laughing. Rin and Hanayo tackle her to the ground and tickle her on all sides, not giving the ginger a chance to fight back.

"This is their life now," Nozomi says. "And I'm proud of myself for adopting those three."

Mutsumi pats her on the back with a gentle smile on her face. "I'm glad you did the right thing, Nozomi-san. This proves you and Honoka-san are great parents to them."

Nozomi nods while smiling back. Those kind words of Mutsumi's just warms her heart very much. She is also glad she is friends with this woman, even though they barely see her as much. It is then that Maki turns around and waves her arms around happily.

"Mama Zomi! Mama Zomi!" she calls. "Come join us, please! We don't want you to be left out!"

Mutsumi giggles. "Go on. I can watch from here."

"Aw, come on, Mu-chan~!" Nozomi takes the brunette's hand with a giggle. "YOU need to play as well~!"

"Eh!?"

"Yes! Come on, come on! Mama Honoka is about to get up! Rin and Hanayo can't hold her much longer!"

Mutsumi giggles. "Well then, let's play, shall we~?"

"Noooooo!" Honoka whines as Nozomi tackles her to the ground while Rin and Hanayo tickle her from all sides again. "No more!"

"Too bad~!" Nozomi grins as she also tickles the ginger. "We won't let you get up off the ground until you give up~!"

"Neverrrrr~!" Honoka laughs.

Eli, Nico and Kotori take Mutsumi's hands and start to drag her while running.

"Chase us! Chase us!" Eli says. "We need a new person anyways!"

"Yes, see if you can catch me!" Nico declares as she pumps her fist in the air. "The fastest girl in town!"

"Oh, it's on~!" Mutsumi accepts the challenge and starts chasing down the three, starting with Nico.


	12. Little Maki and Mama Honoka

**Chapter 12**

 **Little Maki and Mama Honoka**

 **A/N: Soooooo sowwy for the super late update! (bows in shame) A lot has been on my mind lately including other stories that are in my dang head! But now I'm back to write some more happy family stories for you all. Enjoy~!**

The young Maki sits on her Mama Honoka's lap while the others are asleep that afternoon. They ate lunch an hour earlier, but the cheerful redhead decided to stay up just a bit longer and spend her time with Honoka. She hasn't been doing that since Umi was hogging her all the time and wanted to find the opportunity to have some alone time with her cheerful mother. And right now is the perfect time. Nozomi even agreed to this since the shy bluenette is always so attached to her Mama Honoka like that.

Right now, Honoka is sitting at the rocking chair, cradling the young Maki and stroking her back gently. It is then that the redhead pops her head up and looks at her mother in the eyes.

"Mama Honoka, Mama Honoka!" she says. "Tell me a story!"

"Ehehe! Okay, what kind of story~?" Honoka says.

"Tell me…about a fairy tale. Like a princess of some sort~!" Maki says, throwing her hands up in the air. "Who has EVERYTHING she wants~!"

"Ahaha! You really know how to make things easy for me~" Honoka sits up and clears her throat. "Once upon a time, there lived a princess. She looks kinda like you, Maki-chan. Only grown up and more beautiful~"

"Wooooow, really~?" Maki brightens.

"Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm~!" The ginger replies. "She has a very huge fortune and has a load of diamonds inside a large room with a metal door. She's a huuuuge fan of diamonds and is nicknamed 'The Diamond Princess'. This red head couldn't be any happier than any other princess in the world."

"Oh, my~!" Little Maki says. "The Princess of Diamonds~! That is soooo cool! And she looks like me, too~!"

"Because YOU'RE my Diamond Princess~" Honoka huggles the little red head, making Maki laugh adorably. "That's the reason Mama Zomi and I took you, Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan in. You three needed a better life, a better home than what you previously had. Is that why you wanted me to tell a story about a princess because you want to be one~?"

"Ehehe! I wanna grow up and be a princess someday," Maki replies. "It sounds like fun~!"

"I'm sure you'll understand it better when you're older," Honoka says, petting her youngest daughter like a puppy. "But right now, how about I treat you like a princess right now? Ah, I think I have the perfect dress that's very princess like for you to wear. Your Mama Zomi bought it a while ago and I didn't even think about having you try it on. Let's go, let's go~"

"Okay!"

The little red-head trots along side her Mama until she gets a bag, takes out a long blue little dress that has frills on the bottom. She hands it to Maki and tells her to quietly change without waking Hanayo and Rin up. The little red-head does so and within 10 minutes, the door of their bedroom opens slowly and quietly, revealing Maki in a lovely long blue dress. It's very princess-like indeed and Honoka cannot stop staring at how adorable and beautiful her daughter is in that dress. But…it's not even complete yet.

"Hold on, just a minute~" Honoka says, holding up a finger and gently grabs Maki's wrist. "We have to make some finishing touches. I have just the thing~"

The two go in Honoka's bedroom and the ginger opens up a chest that's filled with costumes from the previous years. She grabs a princess-like hat, plus a magic wand that Nozomi used to have when wearing a fairy costume on Halloween. She hands those to Maki and the little red-head starts to jump up and down while waving the wand back and forth. Honoka holds up a finger and they both leave the master bedroom and back to the living room.

"Now you're really a princess~" Honoka says. "Go on. Do as you may. Ah!" The ginger head goes down on one knee, bowing her head. "Your Royal Highness~"

Maki giggles adorably and points her wand on top of her head. "I, Princess Maki, will transform you into…into…a puppy!"

Honoka gets on four legs and starts panting and playfully barking. It makes Maki laugh as she runs around the living room.

"Ahhhh~! Mama Ho-I mean, this puppy's chasing me!" she says. "I didn't ask for thaaaaaat~!"

"Wan, wan! Wan, wan!" Honoka playfully barks and goes in to catch little Maki.

She catches up to her pretty quickly, making both of them laugh and topple over to the ground. Maki taps her wand on Honoka's head repeatedly.

"Change back! Change back! A puppy's too strong and big~!" she laughs. "Ahahahaha~!"

"Whew! What happened?" Honoka plays along. "All I remember is being all playful and happy. Oh, your royal Highness~"

Maki giggles and waves around her wand wildly. "Ummm…ummm…ummm…ehehe!"

Just then, Nozomi walks in the room with her hands on her hips and shaking her head in dismay with a smile.

"Looks like you two are having so much fun~" she says. "Oh, you're playing princess, Maki-chan~?"

"Oh, yes!" the little red-head says, raising the wand. "Mama Honoka says that I can be princess whenever I want~!"

"Did she now~?" Nozomi kneels down and picks her daughter up, lifting her high in the air. "Well, I think you'd make a wonderful princess, no matter how you look~"

"Really~?"

"Absolutely~!" Nozomi says. "You're our little princess no matter what. That's all that matters~"

"Mama Zomi~!" Maki cheers and reaches out her arms to hug her.

Nozomi accepts the embrace and cradles her in her arms while looking at the ginger. "You two are closer than before."

"Thanks to Maki-chan~" Honoka says as she stands up. "She wanted to have as equal time I spend with Umi-chan~"

"Well, that's very good. That's what being a mother is. Loving your children equally~"

"Ehehe~!"

As Nozomi gently sets her little red-headed daughter down, she tells her to put back the clothing while she and her wife have some alone time. Maki nods and runs upstairs to change. The purplenette approaches the ginger, wrapping her arms around her and gently pulling her close, turquoise eyes looking into baby blue ones.

"What is it, Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asks.

"Oh, nothing~" the violet haired woman says, tipping her chin to her level. "It's just that you're so cute when you actually play with our children instead of lazing around all the time~" There is a smirk in her expression.

"Hey! Nozomi-chan!" Honoka pouts adorably.

"Fufu~! It's true, though. But still, I'm very glad you give your time to all of our daughters~"

Both lean in to share a heartwarming, passionate kiss.


End file.
